


Father's day

by UndeadFae



Series: Finding family [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Sometimes it's the small things that matter. Reiichi still tries his best to show his parents how much he cares, even if it's just a child's little gift.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Finding family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Father's day

**Author's Note:**

> So I sorta forgot about father's day til theactual day rolled around and I started this too late but I was already too deep in so I had to finish it. So here we go now-

“What do you have there, Reiichi?”

Genda watched curiously as Reiichi nearly threw himself over the paper he was scribbling on, trying to cover everything with his arms as he pouted at him. He could make out something that looked like an H on a corner of the paper, but the child was stubbornly trying to cover it up.

“You can’t see it yet.”

Genda raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit as he knelt down to be at Reiichi’s eye level.

“Really? And why is that?”

“You can’t!” Reiichi wasn’t budging on this, trying to push the paper as far away from him as possible. He _really_ didn’t want him to see. Genda huffed a bit, gently ruffling the child’s hair despite the protests- not like Reiichi was really against it.

“Alright, alright, I get it… hurry up with all your important work, okay? Lunch will be ready soon.”

“Yes…”

Reiichi kept side-glancing at him, as if urging him to move, still very secretive of his very important work. Genda took the hint, getting up to go back to the kitchen and make sure nothing was burning. Once he was gone, Reiichi kept glancing at the kitchen, trying to be completely sure that no one was watching before pulling back, carefully looking over his paper to make sure it wasn’t bent or torn. Then, he picked up all the scattered crayons, organizing them in their box before taking the one he needed to keep scribbling.

Genda couldn’t really help himself, stealing glances at him whenever he could take a break from cooking. Whatever he was working on, Reiichi really wanted to get it perfect. He hardly managed to hide a chuckle, just smiling instead when Sakuma finally stepped out of their room still in his PJs, hair messy, eye patch missing and definitely still half asleep.

“Wow, awake already, love? Didn’t take you for a morning guy.”

“Shut up…”

Once he was done yawning, Sakuma leaned in to kiss his husband, too busy trying to stay awake to really get it right without his help. Then, he stepped into the living room, sitting down on the sofa to greet his son with a hug. Reiichi had been quick to flip over the paper, turning around to climb on his dad’s lap, pouting as he clung to him.

“Dad… you work too much.” Even without being there to watch him, the kid knew about his dad’s nasty habit of overworking himself. Sakuma just frowned, holding Reiichi a bit closer.

“Don’t worry… I don’t do it that much.” Reiichi glared. He was already calling the lie. “… Fine… I’ll be with you and Koujirou the whole weekend to make it up to you, is that better?” Now Reiichi was smiling again, nodding satisfied with the compromised.

Then, Sakuma was awake enough to notice the papers and crayons scattered on the coffee table. He tilted his head, considering whether or not it was worth checking.

“What’s that?”

Now Reiichi looked alarmed, pushing him against the couch like that would stop him from snooping.

“It’s a secret.”

Sakuma blinked, turning around to look at Genda, who just shrugged in answer. Then, he looked back at Reiichi and his determined pout.

“Alright, then- I won’t look, okay?” Reiichi nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Despite his curiosity, Sakuma would keep his word- no need to stick his nose where he shouldn’t. “Come on, then- let’s go see if Koujirou is done cooking, alright?” Then, he lowered his voice, devious grin on his face. “We can steal from whatever he’s cooking, too-”

Reiichi returned his grin, already in with his plan. Genda grimaced, already knowing what to expect, even when they tried to be sneaky. Sakuma could be a terrible influence on their kid when he wanted to.

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning, Sakuma and Genda still peacefully asleep in their bed, Genda holding his husband as close as he could, a leg draped over his waist as he snored.

Then, there was a new weight crawling into the bed with them, trying to slip between the two of them and under the sheets.

Genda woke up dazed and confused as he felt the weight shifting on the bed, to then find a head of fluffy hair between his arms. It took longer than he wanted to admit for his brain to finally be functional enough to put two and two together.

“… Reiichi…?” Another moment to process what was happening, and Genda realized that he was, in fact, awake, and his son had snuck in bed with them. “What’s wrong…? Did you have a nightmare…?” It wasn’t a common occurrence, but it still happened every once in a while. Genda still tried his best to reassure and cheer up the kid whenever it happened. He squinted in the dark, trying to tell what hour it was and wondering whether it was worth it or not to blind himself with the phone’s screen to find out.

“It’s morning.” Reiichi whispered, aware that somehow Sakuma hadn’t woken up yet with the interruption. He really needed to stop working so late, really.

“Morning…?” Reiichi nodded. If he squinted a bit more, Genda could actually make out a sliver of light sneaking in through the curtains. Now he was really grateful for Sakuma's insistence on thick, dark curtains- he wasn’t sure either of them could deal with the sunlight so early on a weekend. He still had to figure out why exactly Reiichi had decided to come into their room like that, though.

“Sorry…” For his part, Reiichi sheepishly looked away, maybe realizing that he should’ve waited a bit more. Genda sighed and tried to hide a yawn, getting more comfortable to make sure he could hold him and Sakuma without anyone getting hurt in the process.

“How about we go back to sleep and talk later, alright?”

Reiichi nodded. Genda pulled the sheets closer to tuck him in, got comfortable and soon went back to sleep.

* * *

Sakuma woke up to a somewhat uncomfortable position and something pressed against his back that definitely wasn’t there when he went to sleep last night. Groaning, he turned around somewhat reluctantly, groggily opening his eye to be greeted by the sight of his son and husband snuggled together as they slept.

Then, he finally processed the fact that Reiichi was in bed with them instead of in his room as he should be.

“Wha…?” Getting a bit more comfortable, he reached out to gently shake Genda by the shoulder. He groaned in answer, trying to push the hand away in his sleep before reluctantly opening an eye, not very happy with being woken up like that.

“What is it…?” He was at least awake enough to keep his voice low.

“Is Reiichi okay?” Saying Sakuma was concerned might be a bit of an understatement- ever since they had adopted Reiichi, he couldn’t help himself, worrying over every little thing even when they didn’t really matter. Maybe he was being paranoid, but with this being his first time parenting, he couldn’t exactly be blamed.

To his relief, Genda nodded, looking at Reiichi for a moment to make sure he was still peacefully sleeping.

“He came earlier because he wanted something, said it was morning already… I just let him stay to wait until we would both we awake.”

“Alright…” That didn’t explain as much as he expected, but at least he was relieved to know it wasn’t anything bad.

Some time later and Reiichi was finally waking up again, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Then, he finally realized where he was, his eyes going wide. Before either Sakuma or Genda could speak up, he scrambled to hug them both, as close and tightly as his tiny arms could manage.

As confused as they were, neither of them had the time to ask anything- they were still sort of waking up.

Then, Reiichi finally spoke up, his voice a soft and low murmur, like he was a bit too embarrassed to say anything.

“… Happy father’s day.”

Oh. _Oh._ Right- it’s that day of the year. With all the years that had passed since they moved in together, they almost forgot about it.

And then, Reiichi carefully got out of bed under their increasingly confused glances, running out of the room, only to come back a moment later, a paper secured in his hands. And then he handed it to them.

It was a crayon drawing of their little family, as colorful as the crayon box would allow him to make it, with some penguins and a lion to go with his parents. ‘Happy father’s day’ along with the date was written on it with bright colors to complete the gift.

Reiichi had worked hard to make a gift for them- to show them his appreciation for them.

Genda was the first to react, pulling Reiichi close into the tightest hug he could manage, big grin already on his face. Sakuma had been wiser, putting the drawing away on the nightstand before it could get crumpled in all the affection, then joining the hug with a smile.

“Thank you… I’m glad you’re my dads.”

Hearing that was all they needed.

“And we’re glad you’re our son… We love you, Reiichi.”

When he looked up at them, they saw one of the brightest smiles Reiichi had ever given them. It was all they needed to know that they were doing things right, that they were giving this child the best life they could.

After letting the hug last much longer than it needed to last, Genda gently ruffled Reiichi’s hair. For once, Reiichi didn’t complain, smile still on his face as he let his dad mess up all his hair.

“Do you want to go get breakfast now? We can eat the cookies I made this week- just go get ready, alright?”

Not one to say no to his dad’s cooking, Reiichi eagerly nodded, getting out of bed and rushing out of the room to get ready and wait in the kitchen. There was no taking the cookies away from him now.

When Genda turned to look at Sakuma, he was smiling, so much softer than his usual grins, a fondness in his eye that was rare to find. Genda couldn’t hold back his own smile, gently draping an arm over his shoulders to hold him closer.

“I knew you would be a great dad.”

“Shush, you- you’re doing better than me, anyways.”

Genda rolled his eyes, settling for kissing Sakuma's cheek instead- he knew exactly how things would go if they started arguing over who was doing better. Not exactly what they wanted to do that day. Sakuma gladly accepted the kiss, returning it with one to the lips instead.

“Come on, let’s get up before Reiichi ends up stealing all the cookies.”

Sakuma rolled his eye, not getting up before stealing another quick kiss.

“Do you really trust our son so little?”

“Well, he did learn from you-”

“Hey!”


End file.
